


Auguste is gonna kill me

by MsBelly



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBelly/pseuds/MsBelly
Summary: Damen and Laurent wake up together.





	Auguste is gonna kill me

Damen woke when it was still night out, the crisp autumn breeze chilling his body. He rolled over and was met with the lean limbs of another form. Slowly the nights' events trickled into his mind. "Auguste is going to kill me," he groaned as Laurent shifted beside him. Damen had wanted this immensely, but not like this, not with out declaring his intentions to his friend.

Laurent slowly stirred, soft sounds of delight and pleasure slipping languidly from his lips as he sat up. He raised his gaze to Damen's, his blonde eyelashes rising beautifully to reveal peircing blue eyes.

"If that was a sound of regret tell me now and we can never speak of this," Laurent declared unflinchingly as Damen sat dazed by the fact that Laurent was willingly still in his bed. The fact that even though he had not said it; Laurent seemed to want to stay.

Damen grinned slowly as his tipped Laurent's chin and brushed his lips against Laurent's, slowly seeking permission to dispel the thought of regret on Damen's part. 

Laurent slipped his hands into Damen's curls and bit by bit, opened up to the kiss, moaning into Damen's mouth as he felt Damen's lips curl into a smile against his.

He broke the kiss and got out of bed smoothly, draped Damen's shirt over his shoulders and slipped into his joggers.  
"Splendid," he said, "I'm hungry, will pizza do for you?"

Damen gaped after him as he slowly came to the terms that he and Laurent had crossed a line and Laurent didn't seem to hate him for it.

"I'm going to order," Laurent shouted from down the hall.  
"Do you mind pineapple on yours?"

That sprang Damen into action. "What kind of human eats pineapple on their pizza?" Damen demanded  
"Civilised ones," Laurent quipped. As he looked through his phone for a pizza place.  
Damen shook his head.  
"And you call me a babarian," he murmured.

"I heard that," Laurent replied as draped himself on the sofa and began a conversation on the phone.

Damen pushed thoughts of Auguste and Nikandros' reactions aside as he moved behind Laurent and dropped soft kisses along his slender neck and planned exactly how he'd convince him to maybe continue what they were doing tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fic and really short. I honestly wanted pizza and then thought about what type of pizza Laurent would like. More Captive Prince fics coming though, I really am trash for CP.


End file.
